


Losing hope is easy

by darkxxdesires



Series: Fics inspired by the season 4 trailer [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fight me on that, Hurt/Comfort, Mention of Character Death, just a little fic inspired by the trailer, just to make it a little angsty, no one can comfort clarke like bellamy, so i wrote this lol, that shoulder grip and hand nuzzle fucked me up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 12:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8979145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkxxdesires/pseuds/darkxxdesires
Summary: She looked up at Bellamy. "Do you still have hope?""We're still breathing." He smiled slightly, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. Like her, Bellamy was sick and tired of losing the people he cared about."Everyone around us is dying." She looked up at him, desperation staining her words. "And there's not a damn thing we can do to stop it."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Losing hope" by Jack Johnson

They had just gotten back from the room where they left Murphy mourning for Emori. Clarke had tried everything she could to save her, to at least give Emori and Murphy a little more time together— Clarke knew just how precious a few extra seconds with the person you loved could be. But in the end she still died, just like everyone around Clarke. She looked up at Bellamy. "Do you still have hope?"

 

"We're still breathing." He smiled slightly, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. Like her, Bellamy was sick and tired of losing the people he cared about.

 

"Everyone around us is dying." She looked up at him, desperation staining her words. "And there's not a damn thing we can do to stop it."

 

Try as she might, Clarke just couldn't come up with a good enough plan to save them all. It was impossible. ALIE had said there was a 96% chance of survival. She had poured all her hopes into those 4%, but now, after all the devastation they had seen, all the pain and suffering, her hope had flickered out.

 

"We'll figure something out. We always do. Together." Her heart clenched at that word. She thought back at when she told Bellamy they hadn't saved the day after all.

 

_"Clarke, you're not acting like someone who just saved the world."_

_"Because we didn't... Not yet."_

 

 _We_.

 

She wasn't alone in this. In fact, she had never been alone, Bellamy had always been right there by her side.

 

 _Together_.

 

He pulled that lever with her in Mount Weather. Even in the City of Light, when ALIE said they could save the human race together, he was there with her, in her memories, giving her the strength she needed to pull that lever.

 

As if reading her mind, Bellamy placed his hand on Clarke's shoulder, his attempt to comfort her. Little did he know his presence alone was enough to comfort her. She closed her eyes, savoring his warm touch. Knowing he stood by her took a huge weight off her shoulders. Whatever might come their way, Clarke knew she didn't have to bear it alone, they'd make the decisions together. Part of her was thankful for that, the other part didn't want him to carry anymore guilt than he already did. She placed her hand on top of his, offering him some measure of comfort, too.

 

If she was honest with herself, his touch comforted her like nothing else. Clarke craved it. She dropped her head on top of their joined hands and sighed.

 

"I just feel so powerless..." She murmured after a moment, her voice wavering.

 

With his free hand, Bellamy lifted Clarke's chin so he could look her in the eyes. "You're the strongest person I've ever met. _I believe in you_." He lowered his head to kiss her forehead. Then, with his lips still brushing her skin, he whispered, "You'll save us," sending shivers down her back.

 

Clarke stood up, taking hold of Bellamy's other hand. She had always marveled at how big his hands were, how they dwarfed her slender ones. She squeezed them reassuringly. "We will save them." _And we'll save each other_.


End file.
